Episode 8856 (9th March 2016)
Plot Sarah feels exhausted after a bad night's sleep. Kylie reminds Bethany to stand her ground if the bullies cause her problems again. Rana thanks the Nazirs for letting her stay the night and insists she’s going to cook a meal for them by way of thanks. Josh Hallman, a trendy but dim young man, starts as a work experience trainee at the salon. Audrey thinks he's unsuitable but Kylie thinks the female customers will like him. Michael arrives home from hospital on crutches. For Eileen’s benefit, he tells Phelan there's no hard feelings. Eva continues to fret about Marta, convinced the O’Driscolls aren’t all they seem. When Aidan disagrees, Eva accuses him of putting the money in his pocket ahead of the girl’s welfare. Anna refuses to give Michael any information about Phelan but advises him to keep away from him. Gail overhears the conversation. Lauren and her gang confront Bethany in Victoria Street. She follows Kylie’s advice and does her best to stand her ground. Spotting the bullies, Luke wades in telling them to get lost. Audrey lets Josh go. Luke leads a tearful Bethany to the salon. Michael confides in Gail how he doesn’t trust Phelan and is convinced he’s trying to lure Eileen away from him. Rana asks Alya for tips on Zeedan's favourite foods. Sarah is livid when she hears about the bullying and realises that's what lies behind the truancy. Michael is perturbed to find Phelan at Street Cars, chatting to Eileen. He finds it hard to be polite, annoying Eileen. Sarah pays Lauren's mother a visit and realises the girl has previous form. She makes it quite clear there'll be trouble if the bullying doesn't stop. Rana serves up a lovely meal at No.6. Sharif and Zeedan are clearly smitten whilst Alya can’t help but admire her friend’s shameless schmoozing. Michael tells Andy he's going to do whatever it takes to protect Eileen and Jason from Phelan. Billy agrees with Eva that Marta was frightened. In the bistro, the Platts rally round Bethany. Grateful for her support, Bethany promises Sarah there will be no more secrets. Michael tells Phelan to stay away from Eileen and Jason but he refuses outright and laughingly tells him he's spineless. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Josh Hallman - Jamie Bacon *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Shelley - Natalie Davies *Lauren's Mum - Lisa Moore Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Lauren's house - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lauren and her gang confront Bethany on the street, and the Platts are stunned when Bethany admits she is being bullied; and Michael confides in Gail about how he does not trust Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,500,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes